Rainy Burrow Magic Show
by Nixor123
Summary: What happenes when a Muggle couple accidentaly finds their way to the Burrow? (I really suck at summaries) AU OOC


**AN: I do not own anything except the OCs**

 **AN: OOC in some characters, slight AU**

 **So for round 6 of QLFC we had to use given movies as inspiration. I got Rocky Horror Picture Show (great movie, 10/10 would recommend)**

 **My optional prompts are:**

 **Word - visitor**

 **Location - the Burrow**

 **Object - mirror**

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Lightning split the sky and thunder roared as two figures ran through the rain, seeking cover. John Gladstone and his wife, Elizabeth, had decided to take a stroll through the meadows near their town, but the stroll quickly turned upside-down when, out of nowhere, a storm began. They needed to find shelter fast, or they risked getting sick. Their clothes were already completely wet, and the storm showed no signs of stopping.

"Stay close to me, Liz! We mustn't get separated!" John yelled through the rain. Liz nodded, too tired to respond. She really hoped they would see a house, any house, soon. Suddenly, she noticed a building in the distance.

"John! Over there! Is that a house?"

"It could be! Come on!"

They ran to the building. As they got closer they saw it wasn't an ordinary house. It must've been three to four stories high, if you could even call them stories. The positioning made it look as if it could tip over at any moment, and Liz was honestly surprised it even managed to remain upright. As they entered the front yard, they noticed a sign that said "The Burrow". They reached the door, and John knocked.

"Hello?" he shouted through the door. "Anyone there? Please, could you give us shelter from this rain?"

Elizabeth heard movement from the inside, and the door opened to reveal a short, stubby woman, who looked to be in her forties, with flaming red hair.

"Oh Merlin, please come in before you catch your death!" she said as she moved to the side and allowed them to enter. John quickly pulled Elizabeth inside as the woman closed the door.

"Thank you so much!" John said, sounding relieved.

"Oh, don't mention it. Please go sit over there by the fireplace while I make you a cup of tea."

They made their way towards the couches in front of the fireplace and sat in them. As they waited for their tea, Elizabeth noticed how strange the interior was. In the room in which they were sitting, presumably the kitchen, there was one large table by which eight people could sit with no problem. The shelves were filled with books of bizarre titles, such as " _How to Make De-gnoming 100% Successful_ " or " _Magical Recipes: Make Delicious Meals Without Lifting a Finger_ ". On the wall stood a clock, but instead of numbers, there were phrases such as "Time to feed the chickens" or "Time for bed". Instead of two clock hands there was only one.

"Here you go, darlings," said the woman as she put two cups of steaming hot tea in front of them. "Oh dear! Where are my manners? Molly Weasley, pleasure to meet you."

"John Gladstone. And this is my wife, Elizabeth," John responded, taking her hand.

Molly then turned towards the hallway and shouted, "Arthur! Would you come in the kitchen? We have visitors!"

A few moments later, a man appeared. He was wearing a black suit, complete with a blue tie and brown leather shoes. He was about as tall as John, with just as equally red hair as Molly.

"This is my husband, Arthur. Arthur, these are John and Elizabeth. They got lost in the rain, so I offered them shelter."

"Oh? Are they Muggles, then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Molly answered as she set two more mugs of tea on the table.

Elizabeth had no idea what 'Muggle' meant, but she assumed it was some sort of slang. She looked at John who looked equally confused. She heard Arthur and Molly whispering something to each other, and she managed to hear the word 'Obliviate', although she had no idea what that meant.

Then, in a louder voice, Arthur asked, "Do you think this will look presentable enough for tomorrow, Molly?"

"I'm not sure darling, you might want to ask the Mirror." She turned towards John and Elizabeth.

"He has a big meeting tomorrow morning, so he is all nervous about looking the best he can," she said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Arthur walked to a large mirror prompted on the wall.

"Well, how do I look?"

Elizabeth was confused. Did he actually expect the mirror to answer? She was even more confused when she heard a voice from the mirror.

"Honestly, I would switch out the blue tie for a red one."

"Ahh, thank you," Arthur responded.

Elizabeth was shocked. She must've just imagined that, right? Shaking her head a bit, she tried to start a conversation that might get her mind off of that.

"So, do you have a large family?" Elizabeth asked in an attempt to find out more about the occupants of the odd house.

"Oh, indeed. Six sons and one daughter," Molly said, pride evident in her voice.

"Seven children? Wow. How do you manage to keep them all in line?" Elizabeth asked, amazed. She herself hasn't had any children yet, but she was certain she didn't want seven when the time came.

"Oh, it's not that hard," Arthur said, looking fondly at his wife as they sat at the table. "Our two eldest, Bill and Charlie, are working abroad, and the rest are currently in school."

"Oh?" John said, sounding interested. Elizabeth knew this would interest him since he had also worked abroad for a while in his 20s. "What do they do?"

"Oh Bill is currently in...Egypt, I believe." Molly looked to Arthur, who nodded. "Yes, he is working with international branches of the Gringotts bank," she continued. "He helps goblins with international affairs."

Elizabeth froze. Goblins? Surely she meant that as an insult to bankers, right?

"And Charlie is off in Romania. He works with Dragons. He helps them breed and whatnot, I am not really an expert."

"Umm… excuse me? Dragons? What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, very confused.

"Dragons. You know, big, scaly, fly, breathe fire," Arthur responded as nonchalantly as if he had just described a chicken.

"Uh-huh," Elizabeth responded, now feeling nervous. She looked to John and knew he was thinking the same thing. These people must be mad.

"Ummmm… so you've mentioned that you have kids in school. Which school do they attend?" John asked.

Elizabeth was grateful for his attempt at trying to shift the subject to something less awkward. However, she realized he failed when Arthur responded, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Elizabeth turned to John and saw the panic in his eyes that she felt course through her body . They needed to get out of here. Quickly. These people were obviously demented and, who knows, maybe even dangerous.

"Well, it's been fun, and we are very grateful, but we should really get going,"John said as he rose from his seat.

"Already?" Molly sounded disappointed. "Well, if you must. Arthur, be a dear and create a Portkey for them."

Arthur rose and grabbed one of the mugs from the cabinet. Elizabeth watched as he took a small wooden stick out of his pocket and pointed it at the mug. A flash of light emerged from the stick and, for a moment, the mug glowed. Elizabeth stared in utter awe.

"What was that?" she asked, voice shaking.

Without answering, Arthur pointed the stick towards the two of them. The last thing Elizabeth remembered was him muttering ' _Obliviate_ ' before the world went dark.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up at the edge of the town of Ottery St Catchpole. She remembered nothing from the past hour, only that they went out for a stroll. She pushed herself to a sitting position and turned to her husband.

"John?"

"Yes, Liz?"

"I don't feel like walking anymore."

"Me neither, let's just go home."

* * *

 **Here it is**


End file.
